Off-road work vehicles of various types may have one or more implements for carrying out various work operations. Motor graders, for example, may have a blade, sometimes referred to as a “moldboard,” for performing ground clearing or smoothing operations of a work site.
The work site may be prepared using a plurality of such work vehicles, each with a respective grading implement. The operator of each vehicle may independently control the vehicle and the orientation of the respective grading implement using operator controls. As such, the vehicles may be used in tandem to smooth ground surfaces, provide a predetermined grade, or otherwise affect the work site.